What if we wrote the story?
by three hands in life
Summary: Well what if you know?


What if the three hands wrote the story?   
By: Three Hands In Life ( Speed, Saramina and Agami )   
  
A/N:  
Saramina: If love is a crmie I'll do my time...  
Speed: STOP SINGING!!  
Agami: So are we planning to make this funny?  
Saramina: Yeah yeah yeah yeah!!  
Speed: no!  
Agami: Yes, 2/3 too bad Speed...  
Speed: Well We don't know how to spell their names soo..hehe  
********************************************************************  
Frodo was walking along the road where all the worm like things would appear later in the movie. Well like I said as he was walking on the road, he noticed he was walking on the road..or was that Sammy and...someone else saying that. Oh well, but he feel over and then the big black thing..( That is from Wrinkle in Time..Saramina: Ohh!! Speed Okay..I have to write now )   
  
As Frodo walked inside the road, watching Sam and the two trouble makers picking their so called mushrooms, he heard something, a scream. Something that could break the mirror. Scary it was what Frodo did in reply to this sound was, " GET OFF THE ROAD!" With that he fell down into the worms, as the power of the ring took care of him and make him..( Agami: * YAWNS.* Speed: Now what is wrong with this? Agami: too Boring...Let me spice it up )  
  
It was so clear that Frodo had a woman to come back to at home. Romance, all that he cared about, no loathing or anything. Just Romance! Frodo in the essence of wanting to become one with himself, also the calmness was ruined by the road feeling different, something. Evil would craw up his spine, then as lould as 14 babies crying the sound of a scream so hurtful that he was then Frodo said, "Get of the road!" Walking with graceful steps..( Speed: GOD! That is soo stupid! Saramina: * Nod * Agami: Maybe I different part of the book? Speed: Yeah )  
**  
  
Like...they were standing there talking this elvish type of language that sounds like Russian because it isn't that nice sounding as French. Anyways they were like loooking at each other with those goo goo eyes, and then he promised like and all that junk and they were giving stuff to each other when ( Speed: Okay....Stop..Please..My turn )   
  
Though as the moment of the lust and love to end something happend, something that they never thought could happen! Loathing of the black horses picked up the Princess and took her away from the dear HUMAN! Prince....( Agami: Okay..now...stop...please.... Speed: That is my quote... Agami: Well too bad..)  
  
Soft wispers of their voices were all over, one speaking to the other, a sort of playing of happiness even if the words were hard to understand, though as the Princess looked to the Prince she thought he needed alittle shave before they kissed, but she didn't care cause they did anyways ( Speed: OKAY!! ROMANTICS GO TO...* BEEPP!!* Saramina: Speed stop, I think we should just end this now before we do anything else..... Agami: No! Speed: Fine Fine Fine..)   
  
**  
  
It was a like birthday, like a funny weird birthday, kinda stupid but hey he was turning 111 three ones, I think he is older than me now, but only by a year. Just kidding, but anyways a big on fire dragon thing that was like a firework was there...and then it went boom and almost blew his hair off...( Speed: I like that, but it is missing something.. Agami: Yeah everything! )   
  
When you are 111 years old the only thing I could think about doing is death. Why doesn't he just die already, with these big years away from him, so why doesn't he just die already?!??! Okay well the big dragon thing came and almost set him on fire, they almost died and such and there the end...( Agami: You can't do that! Speed: Yes I can! Agami: Okay?!!?!?)   
  
I agree with Speed....they died and that is the end, so if you have a problem with Speed..uhh..go yell at yourself.  
  
**************************************  
Speed: Okay..this is kinda stupid.  
.Agami: Kinda very!  
Saramina: Why can't I be just Sara?  
Speed: Because it is just too short! 


End file.
